Rosa hybrida xe2x80x98POULac001xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of floribunda rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between xe2x80x98POULfiryxe2x80x99 described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,484, dated Mar. 26, 2002 and xe2x80x98POULsintxe2x80x99 an unpatented variety. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1996 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULac001xe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98POULfiryxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98POULac001xe2x80x99 has pink flowers, while xe2x80x98POULfiryxe2x80x99 has bright orange flowers.
2. xe2x80x98POULac001xe2x80x99, as a compact floribunda is taller in habit when compared to the miniature rose xe2x80x98POULfiryxe2x80x99. 
3. xe2x80x98POULfiryxe2x80x99 exhibits more anthocyanin in the foliage when compared to xe2x80x98POULac001xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98POULsintxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98POULac001xe2x80x99 exhibits light pink flowers, whereas the pollen parent exhibits orange-red flowers.
2. xe2x80x98POULac001xe2x80x99 has a larger flower diameter than that of xe2x80x98POULsintxe2x80x99.
3. xe2x80x98POULac001xe2x80x99 has glossy foliage, whereas xe2x80x98POULsintxe2x80x99 displays matte foliage.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant pink flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated both as a budded rose and on its own roots;
3. Disease resistance.
4. Suitability for production in pots.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULac001xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter 1996 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULac001xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring 1997 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization. Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULac001xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July 1997. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULac001xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.